Fantasy Warriors
by Liah
Summary: These Sailor Scouts must save thier true homes from darkness! Can they defeat Misstress of Darkness?
1. Fantasy Warriors and a Mushroom

The Fantasy Warriors  
  
Liah-She's more on the tomboy side.They all are. her hobbies are football,  
  
basketball,and badminton.She's also a great fighter.  
  
Unica-Unica is a plushie freak.Her dream is to own each and every plushie  
  
in the world! But,when it comes to fighting,don't mess with her!  
  
Starlight-Starlight is alot like Unica. Plushies,sports,and great fighter.  
  
Thier lives about to change...  
  
It was a Saturday, and Liah was out at the local park,a few blocks down the street from her.  
  
She was doing as she loved to do,play football with the guys,and showing girl power as she  
  
was beating them!  
  
Unica was at home *sigh* counting her plushies....  
  
Starlight was at a secret dojo,increasing her abitity to fight.She walks home from school in a bad area of town.Lots of gangs there who belive in lots of violence.She'd have to know how to  
  
defend herself if they tried to take her money or hurt her!  
  
At 1:00 p.m that afternoon,they decided to meet up. Near the park,there was a forest preserve  
  
and a secret pathway they made themselves.They called it "Forest Place". "So girls, whats up?"  
  
said Liah. "Nothin' much!" said Starlight. "I had a dream last night..."said Unica. "What  
  
kind of dream?" asked Starlight. "It was dark...I was in space,and there was this magical  
  
looking planet just zooming up to me.It circled around,and it was the most beautiful thing  
  
I've ever seen!" "I had a dream just like that about a month ago," said Liah. "There was a  
  
white core, then it just burst with tremendous light of blue,and milk white. Weird huh?"  
  
"This must mean SOMETHING!"said Starlight. "All dreams mean something." Suddenly,there was an  
  
eclipse,and it got very dark. but there was enough sunlight to leave the tree's shimmer in a  
  
sort of magical way. "The darkness!" screamed Unica. "this is the type of darkness I saw in  
  
my dream!" The trees around were shimmering like twinkling stars at night,yet it was pitch  
  
black."I can't see!"shouted Starlight. "well,just dont try to move,you may fall or knock  
  
something,or someone over."said Liah. the sun turned white. the darkness faded slowly.  
  
the sun looked like it was about to burst.And it did. Blue and milk white colors.  
  
".....You're dreams,isn't this what happened in your dreams?" asked Starlight. "yeah."  
  
said Unica and Liah in unision. "Alright,what's going on?" Said Starlight.  
  
"I'll tell you!"said a mushroom. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed the girls in unision. "We're all  
  
gonna die!" joked Starlight. "whats going on is that your dreams are fore- telling your  
  
future! Starlight,yours is soon to come."said the mushroom."wait! how do you know about our  
  
dreams?" said Liah. "I have ears...somewhere,and I heard you talk.I is not stupid!"  
  
"Of course not!" Liah replied. "But for now,you three must come back tomorrow for further  
  
instuctions." said the mushroom. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "we'll be here!"  
  
said Unica. "you can count on it!" said Starlight.  
  
The next day,(Sunday) they met up at Forest Place. "mushroom...? MUSHROOM...?"shouted  
  
Unica. "here I am,I am here! Glad you're here!"I have these brooches.They will transform  
  
you into Fantasy Warriors. Unica,you are Sailor Genth! Say:GENTH NOVA POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
said the mushroom. "Hey,this brooch is cool! ahem.... GENTH NOVA POWER,MAKE- UP!"shouted  
  
Unica. She transformed into a pretty soilder. "I AM SAILOR GENTH!"  
  
"Starlight,take this brooch, you are Sailor Time.Say TIME NOVA POWER,MAKE- UP!"  
  
"alright..."Starlight said nerviously. "Ahem. TIME NOVA POWER,MAKE-UP!"  
  
Starlight's eyes widend."I am Pretty Solider Sailor Time!"  
  
"Liah,i'ts your turn. You are Sailor Avior. Say AVIOR NOVA POWER,MAKE-UP!"  
  
Liah's eyes shimmered with joy. "I AM PRETTY SOLIDER SAILOR AVIOR!"  
  
"yes,you three are the fantasy warriors.You must defend earth,plus your home planets." said  
  
mushroom."oh,and Sailor Genth,I am your manager!" "ooh,I have a mushroom manager....DO  
  
YOU COME IN PLUSHIE FORM!?" said Sailor Genth excitedly. Sailor Time and Avior were so embarassed."Remember....tell NO ONE about your warrior form,or else you're brooch will be taken and given to someone else." said Mushroom. "Ta Ta for now!" "CYA!"  
  
"Well girls, our dreams came true! We are...fantasy....war-" Sailor Avior fainted and fell  
  
to the ground. "AHHHHHH! SAILOR AVIOR!" shouted Time and Genth. Avior started to glow a  
  
beautiful glow. "huh...?" said Genth. Sailor Avior dissapered. ".......where is she?" asked  
  
Sailor Time. "I don't know...but to the look of it,I dont....think she's coming back..."  
  
said Sailor Genth. "oh no...what are we.....gonna- do....." Sailor Time?" sailor time fainted  
  
to the ground unconscience.A purple light surrounded her. "Ugh,I need a....plush-" Sailor  
  
Genth fell to the ground unconscience.A lavander light surrounded her.  
  
What's wrong with the Fantasy Warriors?Will they be alright? Find out next time on...  
  
Fantasy Warriors!  
  
****I give my friend Unica and Draca lots of Credit! 


	2. First Stop,Avior

Part II  
Fantasy Warriors  
  
....As the Fantasy Warriors fainted,they saw visions of thier forgotten pasts...  
  
Sailor Genth*~*~ "I see myself...Mistress of Darkness is controlling everything!Wait,who is  
that?Lady Marin..." she said to herself as she was seeing her past."Dark Flame Inferno!"shouted   
Lady Marin.Misstress of Darkness had been beaten. "This attack,can be yours too!"said Lady Marin.  
"Use it when you are a Fantasy Warrior!"she continued.  
  
Sailor Time*~*~ "Sailor Pluto?"she said to herself."Sailor Pluto is apart of my past!?h-how!?"  
she thought."You are my daughter,Sailor Time!" Sailor Pluto said."AH! I get it now!"Starlight  
said.  
  
Sailor Avior*~*~ "Deep Dark Vortex!"shouted an evil looking woman,Elnath.The king Druke was   
pushed into a dark vortex where he will DIE! "hey,thats me!at 7 years old!"Liah thought."Aviella,  
her mother,Queen of Avior tried to put out the darkness with Avior Light Beam,SUPREME! But failed,  
(as usual) Now,Druke was dead."I will be back!"Elnath threatened.  
  
  
"Those are your forgotten pasts!"said the Mushroom Manager."Sailor Genth,as you now know,your  
attack is 'Dark Flame Inferno'!"he continued."And Sailor Avior,yours is 'Avior Light Beam,  
SUPREME'"!he said."And you Sailor Time,have the abilities of Sailor Pluto,your mother!"  
"Alright Fantasy Warriors! Lets...uhh...what's our mission?"asked Sailor Genth."AK!Have you  
learned nothing?Go to Genth and defeat Misstress of Darkness!"he screamed."I knew that!"she  
insisted."Okay Fantasy Warriors,let's go to Genth and defeat Misstress of Darkness!"Liah yelled.  
"YES! Blood and gore is what she will feel after I stangle her!"Starliht said."It won't be that  
easy...Misstress of Darkness is pretty violent..."Mushroom said."We have the strength..."Unica  
said."Yeah,yeah,Girl power,I know that one!Find the portal to Genth on Avior.Okay?"mushroom said.  
All of a sudden,Mushroom dissapered.  
  
In the jungle that night...   
"How do we get to Avior?"said Sailor Avior."I dunno,we've been looking for hours!"Sailor   
Genth said.Suddenly,Sailor Genth realized something.She could ask Lady Marin!She closed her eyes,  
and tried to send a messege to her."Lady Marin...we need to know how to get to Avior!"she   
whispered.".....Use this sword!"Lady Marin replied.A sword with beautiful carvings of unicorns,  
dragons,and griffins fell from the night's brightest star."say Fantasy Warriors teleport:Avior!"  
Lady Marin said."C'mon,lets go!"Sailor Genth said."Fantasy Warriors Teleport:Avi-wait,where's  
Sailor Avior?"asked Sailor Genth."Huh?she was here 3 seconds ago!"Sailor Time said.Near a   
river,shimmering in the moonlight,Sailor Avior stood on a rock looking at the stars and cresent  
moon."What is this feeling I have?It's like...the time I had a crush on John..."Sailor Avior  
wondered."It's like...love except with no one...? Am I in love? But with who? Must be   
someone.Minako is good at love stuff,maybe I can ask her?"she said as she saw a falling star.  
"Hello?! night-dreamer wake up!"Sailor Time said.Sailor Avior woke up from all her thoughts.  
"eh..heh heh! Coming! ooooh,what's that sword for?"she asked."This will take us to Avior!"Sailor  
Genth said very heroine like."Lets go!"sailor Time said. "Fantasy Warrior Teleport:AVIOR!"  
they yelled.They shot up into the moonlit sky like a beam of pink,purple,and blue fairy dust.  
But something was left behind that none of the girls carried with them,or even knew about.  
It was a book:'The Book of Forgotten Pasts'.Could this have revealed more about the Fantasy   
Warriors' pasts?  
  
In Space...  
"AH! we're going soooo fast!"Sailor Time said."Look,a spiral galaxy!"sailor Genth said."that's  
no ordinary spiral galaxy...that looks like Avior!"Sailor Avior said."How do do you know?"sailor  
Time asked."Its a feeling...even if it isn't,lets check it out anyway!"Sailor Avior said.So the  
three warriors entered the galaxy.10 seconds later they came across a beautiful meadow   
surrounded by trees.It was night and the stars were bright,enough so it lit up the sky so you  
can see...good enough.In the middle of the meadow was a tree stump,that was big enough for them   
all to sit around.To the south of it,was a waterfall,that glimmered like stars."Look,a path!"  
Sailor Time pointed out."Lets follow it."Sailor Genth said.So they followed the path,and were  
led to a big,shimmering castle."whoa! look at that! thats amazing!"they all said."C'mon,  
lets go inside!"said Sailor Avior.Once they were inside,they were led to a throne room.There  
stood Aviella,queen of Avior."Welcome to Avior,I've been expecting you three..."said Aviella.  
"ZENLON!"she screamed."Sailor Avior,you are princess of this land,and your future husband  
Zenlon,will be coming to meet you soon."Aviella said."I'm a...PRINCESS!?"Sailor Avior shouted.  
"I'm here,i'm here!"Zenlon said as he rushed into the room."oooooh,he's cute!"Sailor Avior said.  
"not only that,he's your fionce."said Aviella."you two get married when you're 21."she continued.  
"he looks like a total bore"Sailor Avior joked."i'll be ANYTHING for you!"Zenlon insisted,  
kneeling down at her."Oh GOD!"Sailor Time said."Yeah,we dont have time for this!"said Sailor  
Avior."we need to know where the portal to Genth is!"she continued."Uhhhhh...the portal?  
OH!THE PORTAL! it's to the east of here."said Aviella.  
  
And so,the Fantasy Warriors are off to the east to get to the portal.But what dangers may  
lie ahead?Why does Zenlon annoy Sailor Avior sooo much? Find out next time,on...  
Fantasy Warriors!The World of Genth 


End file.
